vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PlayStation 3
war for cybertron Which one of you dumb shits assumed it was in the yellow? It's green on metacritic. Change the color of the text to reflect that. games to remove I see that the "civil discussion about which games to be removed" was actually removed. Strange, we didn't have to vote on that. Oh well, here it is again. I vote that Final Fantasy XIII should be removed. Out of a million reasons, I'll just leave you with this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU5yV4KdqAA Enough with the fanboy bullshit Some of these game descriptions are walls of text, filled with every tiny little trivia fact you can squeeze in, that nobody actually cares about, and isn't important enough to include. We get it, you're in love with some of these games, one of you guys probably has sex with your Nier disk. But be reasonable. Don't fucking tell us why some people don't like FF XIII. Being different isn't why it isn't liked, it's because of the various things listed under complaints. Many FF games are dramatically different from one another, but that didn't stop people from liking them. Get over it. Stop sounding like a fanboy, and just keep the description honest. How many of these descriptions are going to say "What more could you ask for!?!?!?" Are you guys seriously 12? lol u mad? Haipayazoo 01:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No but you clearly are, since you insist on shitting up the wiki. Hence why you resort to using what is possibly the most over-used, shitty, and unoriginal retort of all fucking time. Yo dawg, I herd you like mudkips so I put a boxxy in your shoop so you can herp while you derp. Th3 c@k3 1s A l1E!!!111XXXDDDD--Bojangles11 03:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ya u mad Haipayazoo 03:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but not only are you clearly mad as well, you're also a faggot.--Bojangles11 18:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Man you supuh mad! Chill bro. You can't always get what you want and throw a fit about it (and you call me the 12 year old lol). If you want to throw a tantrum about it ask the original editors if it's ok, like Dejiko provided, and I'll stand down without saying a thing. Simple! Althought there should be a better solution to this problem. Or we can just continue this faggotry of undoing each others edits, getting absolutely nowhere, until the mods get sick of our shit and ban us or lock the page altogether. Haipayazoo 20:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Dejiko said this best, "Also, '' it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway'' I thought that was the point of this wiki to begin with? To find the stuff not mentioned on every site, magazine, etc.'s Top 10/100/500/etc. lists and let them get a little more love by the willing. That's why I intended for my lists back in the day. I'm sure "KoolAIDS" thought similarly too when making the PSP recommendations. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Let's all try and get along more, like old times. LIKE OLD TIMES, LIKE OLD TIMES, LOOK NOW I'LL START THE MELODY ON THE ORGAN. Dejiko 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC)." "any game that is not complete crap." Nier is complete crap. SO is that moonspeak wannabee animal crossing game. So is final fantasy XIII. So is this going to turn into a list of "non-licensed" games? HOW USEFUL! I better start adding every damn game ever made for the ps3, that wasn't licensed for a transformers movie! Ask for permission? Really? This guys has sex with his Nier disk but you think he's going to give somebody permission to shorten his 400 word essay on the game? I'm not even removing the game, I'm just shortening the wall of text. You keep resorting to that pathetic "u mad" meme, why don't you just spam "NO GAEMZ!!1" while you're at it? You're the one who can't just accept the fact that your Nier description was TOOOOO LLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG. Also, stop removing other people's posts.--Bojangles11 21:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I get where he's coming from. That said, it's more of an issue with individual reviewers than the wiki as a whole. I don't know or care who does it, but you're better off taking it up with them, technically speaking. --Dejiko 13:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That may prove hard Dejiko. It will be difficult to trace every single contribution back to it's editor. I already know that the Boku-whatever game came from MFGreth1, and I'm sure he would like the description as he left it (Although I can't prove that.) There must be a better solution to this predicament. *Sorry to interupt, but yes, I did add Boku No Natsuyasami 3. But it was on the ORIGINAL list, aka the picture list. It was on the original list of recommendations that we were basing off of when this wiki first started. And yeah, my original description was way too long. I see no problem in shortening walls of text as long as it contains tidbits about the games' highlights to a point where it makes it still a viable description. - MFGreth1 22:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're right about some stuff, you're not so right about other stuff, bojangles. The list as I see it is to recommend games people think are fun and say why. I think 80% of the games listed on the wiki have legit reasons explained on the description to be here. People reading through the wiki who are looking for something to play are not (generally) dumb assholes who will play something they don't think will please their tastes so the wiki is not going to make people play games they don't like. You think Nier is crap? Well that's your opinion on the game, why would we just erase it just because YOU think the game is crap? The description seems legit to me, if more people don't enjoy the game they just won't play it, but there are lots of people who will. Same goes for every other game out there. But please, PLEASE, both of you you're really pissing people off with your fucking editing and stupid angry arguments all the time. Try to behave a little ffs. Games are about having fun, they're not a matter of life or death, jesus christ, chill. Thanks. El zabbo 13:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I never removed Nier. The only game I ever tried to remove was Final Fantasy XIII, and I stand by that (though I gave up on it). I simply shortened a retarded amount of text, and somebody went and got pissy about it.Bojangles11 08:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for angering people and I had a feeling I would when I was undoing edits. This is exactly what I'm talking about El zabbo, but I gave up a LONG time ago. There is absolutely no reasoning with him what so ever. At first I thought he was a troll. HELL he might as well be a troll. Dejiko already came up with a soultion which typically went through one ear and out the other for him. By the way, I find it funny that NOBODY brought up Nier at all except for him which is hilarious. I haven't even played it. I want to keep the edits as ,they are, how their contributors left them, becasue I see zero reason to change them. He wants to change it with his own opinions. I left some of them how they were out of courtesy and just undone some and a fit HAD to ensue. If there was a simple diplomatic solution to this I would have taken it already, which there sort of was but it was ignored. Your thoughts? Haipayazoo 18:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I agree with Bojangles in that the Nier description is WAY too long. - MFGreth1 22:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess if you agree then I'll step down. I'll shorten the Nier, although I still find it funny that Nier was just brought up randomly. Although I don't think he should complain about the MINOR edits of certain games being left as it is. After all MFGreth1, one of them was your game. That Boku-something something game. After this I don't see any reason why this should be brought back up again anymore. 22:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) = HaipaYazoo (sorry forgot to log in) *You say I shouldn't complain about you removing my minor edits, perhaps you shouldn't complain about my minor edits. If I alter something its either to make the sentance sound better, to be more descriptive, to remove fanboy bias, and/or to get to the point (too long). Bojangles11 08:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Speak for yourself. I love the little tidbits of info and the authors viewpoint on things in the game. If I wanted a surgically dull description for a game I would go to fucking gamestop and read the description off the back of the box. The author took the time to write up something unique and it's jerky to go in and make edits that don't add anything to the description. If the original writer missed something then just append it. If you want a fucking report about the game THATS when you go to gamefaqs, or wikipedia, etc... If it's not relevant to recommending it, it's a waste of text. Pointing out cool features in the game? Relevant. Pointless trivia and redundancy on the other hand don't help for the purpose of recommending, and are therefor irrelevant. It's like a frickin paragraph, and you're complaining about wasted space. One third of the description for most of these games is spent telling people that the game is on the 360 and pc. How's that for redundancy and wasted space? If the author can fit trivia or whatnot into their short description then let them. That actually may reveal something I can't find on other sites or just show the authors enthusiasm for the game. Anything about the game is relevant to recommending it. 03:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wipeout is available on disk so it should be moved to that section, and just note that the disk is not available in some regions and that it is also downloadable. Other games like red faction and infamous should also say they are downloadable. Is Move section necessary? Maybe include the Move logo under genre? Games like Resident Evil and Heavy Rain have Move support too. I would think it would be unecessary since you could state which games have Move under the game like Heavy Rain and RE5, however Dead Space Extraction isn't exactly for the PS3. It's exclusively (except for the Wii) made for Move. Also, there might be some exclusive games made only for the Move. Kinect was a laughing stock at first, but it started getting our attention with a couple of new titles. Move might be as well. So for right now, yes. Move is necessary. (Even thought personally I think it is slightly unecessary as well. inorite?) Haipayazoo 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought Dead Space Extraction was a pack in for Dead Space 2 only? Regardless, i find the Move section to be a little silly. Just add a note it's a move game. - MFGreth1 05:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What about games that are made exclusive for the Move. So far none catch interest, but it may happen. Haipayazoo 06:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should just remove the Move section. Again, it seems silly as all the games currently listed are games that SUPPORT move, but aren't move only. One of them hasn't even come out yet. Just note in the description the game works with move. - MFGreth1 22:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Perhaps we should also mention when titles are about to get Move-support, but haven't gotten it yet, then edit it when necessary. --Dejiko 03:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) A Civil Discussion; Talk About Games You Wish To Remove Here. Alright folks, let's keep this clean. A lot of unnecessary drama has been caused by this issue. This is how it goes. Suggest a game to be removed, state a few reason why (if you so desire), get some opinions. If at least three individuals agree with you, the game will be removed. Capiche? - MFGreth1 17:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) HAHA, JUST KIDDING, THERE ARE NO GAMES TO REMOVE FROM THE PAGE! Vanquish The 4 hour long comment was regarding the easiest difficulty and used the ingame clock which only measured a certain amount of time in the game, taking away ALL time outside of combat, cutscenes, and even running in between battles, and it was a troll review, basically. In short, you can speedrun the game in 4 hours if you know exactly where every obstacle is, how to deal with every single enemy, and skip all cutscenes, and headshot every single grunt with one bullet from the antiarmor pistol. In essence, the game on Normal/Hard is from 6-8 hours long. on God Hard, the length of the game triples. Anyway, just letting you know. Spreading misinformation is never good, bro. Right. Vanquish is just as long as every other shooter campaign these days. Why the FUCK is the page locked again god damnit? How are we supposed to recomend new games when you faggots lock the page for no fucking reason? It hasn't been vandalized in a long ass time. There's no reason to lock it. I dunno who locked it, but I'll give it a chance and unlock it later this afternoon. If things seriously get too out of hand, then the absolute worst possible scenario is to recommend games in the talk page which will be added afterwards. Highly unlikely though if everyone doesn't derp, which I hope they don't. --Dejiko 13:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *I had blocked it a one point because of NOGAMES page blanking. - MFGreth1 15:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. My bad. That said, if it gets TOO bad (again), I'll switch it to registered and non-new users only. --Dejiko 18:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalised Is it possible to revert changes?